


Midnight

by spidony_starker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday Sex, Coming of Age, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidony_starker/pseuds/spidony_starker
Summary: It's Peter's 18th birthday, and he's been eighteen for...one minute.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is 53

Silver moonlight gleamed through the glass walls of Tony Stark’s bedroom, his shadow stretched over the floor as he sat waiting in his ivory armchair. He listened closely to the tics of his wristwatch, eyeing the moving hands. It was close to midnight.

In his bed laid the curled up body of his young lover, his breathing soft. Tony watched him as he slept, the time moving terribly slow. In less than half an hour, it would be Peter’s 18th birthday. The boy had spent the later part of the day with him, and Tony was adamant that he spent the night before his birthday.

Both were used to staying up into the deep hours of the night, so Tony told Peter they should get some sleep early for the “big day”, just so he could wake him as soon as the clock hit 12:00, not a minute later.

They’d been together for months, and the man could barely take another second. They had both waited impatiently till Peter turned of age, and it proved painful for the both of them.

Every time they were together, Peter wanted so badly to pounce on the older man. He spent the entire day fantasizing about what he’d do, what move he’d make, how Tony would take advantage of him and when.

Tony on the other hand waited and allowed anticipation to build within him as he watched Peter sleep. He wanted nothing more but to ravage his soft, untouched body, to finally destroy its innocence.

He then looked at his watch and slowly rose from his chair, stalking over to the side of the bed so he loomed over Peter. He lifted a hand and swept the curly brown strands of hair from the boy’s eyes, admiring his pretty porcelain skin basked in moonlight, his pink parted lips.

Tony hummed as he slipped off his shirt, tossing it away, loosening the drawstring of his pants. He could feel a throbbing heat build under the fabric. For the last time he raised his wrist. _8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1.._

The man leapt onto the bed so he could straddle the boy, grabbing onto his shoulders. “Hey, Pete, wake up, now.” Peter groaned and scrunched up his face, his eyes still closed. Tony growled and kissed him roughly.

“I said _wake up.”_ Peter opened his eyes, the foggy confusion quickly turning to surprise. “Whaa..? Tony? What’s going o-mmf!” Tony cut him off with aggressive lips, his tongue delving into Peter’s mouth.

The boy arched his back and groaned into the kiss, Tony’s weight suffocating as it heated his entire body. Weakly, he pressed his hands onto the man's shoulders so he could break free.

Tony tilted his head, his eyes piercing. “You do know what day it is, don’t you?” Peter frowned. 

“It’s_ midnight.”_ Peter slightly shook his head. Tony groaned at the boy’s silence. “You’re of age, sweetheart. I’m sorry for disturbing your beauty sleep, but I couldn’t wait much longer. My months-long desires kinda overweighed the guilt on the matter. You see, I’m rather selfish.” Peter’s heart thumped as his eyes widened._ “Ohh- _wait, have you been up this whole time?”

“I’m up till three AM most nights Peter.” Peter stared blankly at Tony for a moment, realizing he was shirtless, a noticeable protrusion resting on Peter’s stomach. _Oh my god._

“Y-yeah..but..” Peter cleared his throat, completely flustered. “You waited for..for this? T-to do this, I mean, like…planned? When I went to sleep?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“I waited all day Peter, it’s all I thought about. In fact, I can say that about the last five to six months. I thought it was obvious. But that’s besides the point.” Peter’s blush deepened as he covered his face._ “O-ohh..” _

Tony saw the boy’s embarrassment and smirked. “What? Are you _embarrassed _Mr. adult?” Tony squeezed onto the boy’s cheeks. “Or, is this something you want to wait another day for? I mean, if so It’s totally okay, It_ is _pretty late and I _did_ wake you up, I can just go to slee-”

“N-no!” Peter pressed his hands over Tony’s mouth, the man’s eyes glittering. “I mean…” Peter slid his hands down so he could grab onto the man's. “It’s just…I _really_ wanted this too. It’s all I could think about. And waiting really sucked but…waking me as soon as..it just, it was really…” Peter covered his face again. Tony tilted his head. “What?”

Peter whined, his voice muffled. “…Hot. It was really hot. And.. it made me really happy..and excited..um..” Tony’s eyes lit up as he grinned. He then leaned down, grabbing the boy’s face in his hands. “That’s what I like to hear. So, you want it? You want me?”

Peter tightened his lips as he tried to suppress a wide smile. “Yes.” Tony poked him in the stomach. “Right now~?” The boy giggled and squirmed. “Ack, _Tony!_ Yes, please!” Tony leaned down and gripped Peter’s shirt, peppering his neck with kisses.

“Heh, you don’t have to ask me twice.” As he removed Peter’s t-shirt, he drug his lips over the boy’s shivering torso. “Nnn…” Tony made his way up till they locked lips, Peter eagerly pressing his tongue against the man’s.

As they kissed, Tony worked at the boy's pajama pants, untying the drawstring and yanking them down the his tensed thighs. Peter wrapped his arms around the man's neck, allowing his fingernails to press into his skin. As they pulled away, a string of drool connected them.

Tony moved back to get a proper look at Peter’s nearly bare body, the thin black fabric of his underwear clinging to his skin. The front glistened and twitched, Peter’s erection growing. The boy whimpered and squeezed his legs together as Tony bit his lip. “Oh my god.” Just the sight was enough to drive him crazy.

Without any restraint, the older man pressed his face into Peter, causing him to yelp. “Nnn, Tony!” Tony groaned while he nuzzled him with his nose, his lips damp from the boy. With his teeth, he peeled back the fabric, allowing all of Peter into sight.

Tony’s heartbeat thumped furiously as he stared in awe, causing Peter to whine and grip onto the sheets as he twisted his body. Tony looked up at him till their eyes met. The boy looked away. “What..?”

“You’re so damn beautiful.” Peter’s heart fluttered, the warmth in his chest turning to a feeling like electricity as Tony grabbed his length in his hand, pressing his lips to the tip. “_Nghh.._” Tony massaged the boy’s base with his fingers while taking the rest in his mouth, engulfing it in slick warmth.

“F-fuck, Tony!” Tony hummed as he worked up and down, tensing his lips and using the flat of his tongue, probing the tip in flicking motions. It wasn’t long before Peter was a writhing mess, gripping onto the man’s hair. “T-t-tony, I’m close..!” Peter warned, his voice gasping.

Tony didn’t stop, gripping onto his outer thigh while he quickened his pace. Peter’s back arched as an intense heated pressure spread through his body like wildfire. “Nnn, hhn..a-ah! Tony..Fuck! I’m about to.. I’m-!”

Tony looked up at him as he went down once more, Peter’s body convulsing into him as he came, the sticky substance filling Tony’s mouth. Peter’s head dropped back down onto the pillows, his chest heaving. As Tony pulled away, he rubbed the corner of his mouth and swallowed.

Peter looked down at him, his eyes were hazy in his euphoric state. “Tony…I.._wow_. Thank you.” He pushed himself up and threw his arms around the man, his body incredibly warm. “Thank you…” Tony grinned.

“Heh, that didn’t take long. I really should have waited, but I couldn’t keep my mouth off of you.” The remark sent a shiver up Peter’s spine. As he pulled away, he darted his eyes down before quickly looking up again. “Well, um, I can help with...”

Tony smirked and grabbed Peter’s face in his hands, kissing him with the lips that had just sucked him off. “Oh, you know I’d love to see your pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock, but right now I want something else~”

Tony gently pushed Peter back onto the bed, resting his hands on his chest. “You do want this, right?” Peter briskly nodded. What Tony already did was enough to melt his conscience, but like Tony there was something different he wanted even more.

“Let me get some lube, we’ll definitely need it.” Tony stood from the bed and rummaged around his drawer before grabbing a sleek glass bottle. Before sitting back on the bed, Tony tugged at his pants and slid them off as Peter watched.

His heart pounded as he gawked, ripping his eyes away when Tony turned back around. Tony smirked as he climbed back onto the bed. “Stealing looks?” The man tilted the boy’s head to look at him, grabbing his hand so he could rest it on his chest.

“Look all you want.” He leaned down to press his lips on Peter’s once more. “You can even do more than that.” When he pulled away he locked eyes with the boy, lowering a hand to grip tightly onto his thigh. “And I’ll do everything and _more _baby.”

“Tony..” Peter gripped onto the man’s face, his breathing heavy. “I love you.” Tony pressed his forehead to the boy’s and grinned. “I love you too kid.”

“Tony?” The man lifted his head. “Hmm?” Peter’s cheeks flushed as he looked up at him, his gaze unwavering. “Fuck me.” Tony’s eyes slightly widened. “Please..” Tony laughed and kissed the boy’s nose before pulling away.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Tony positioned himself below Peter, grabbing the lube bottle and letting the liquid drip onto his long fingers. “First, i’ll warm you up a bit. Spread your legs sweetheart.” Peter obeyed, his hands resting on his chest.

Tony gripped the inside of his thigh, resting the slick pad of his finger on Peter’s entrance. “Nice and easy..” Tony pushed gently, allowing the tip to slowly slide in, Peter tensing around it. “Nnn..”

Tony hummed as he worked, the length of his finger eventually in to the base. Peter whimpered, the sensation burning. “Is that okay baby boy?” Peter bit his lip.

“Mm-hm..” Tony quickened his pace. “Mmm good, how about another~?” Tony added a second finger, grinning as Peter cried out. “Ugh..Tony!” The man eyed the boy’s cock as it hardened once more.

"Now three.." Peter lifted his body into Tony’s fingers, his moans louder as his shy innocence faded quickly. “Fuck..” Tony quickly pulled out his fingers, causing Peter to look up at him in confusion. Before he could speak, Tony yanked off his boxers, throwing them across the room. “I can’t wait anymore.”

Peter’s eyes widened, nearly salivating at the sight of Tony’s hardened cock, precum leaking as it twitched. Peter covered his face, biting onto his hand. “Holy fuck..” Tony smirked down at him as he stood on his knees.

The older man then pressed his body between the boy’s legs, resting his arms on the sides of his face as he positioned himself. Peter bent his legs and trembled in anticipation. “Please..hurry.”

Tony groaned as he pushed into Peter, stretching the boy much more than his fingers had. Peter pressed his head against the mattress, gasping at the pain. Once the man began, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Tony began to fiercely ram into the boy, gritting his teeth. Peter's legs wrapped tightly around the man's back as he moaned. “Ahh, jesus…Tony! Fuck!”

Tony pressed his face to the boy's chest, his beard scratching his skin. “Oh fuck, it’s so good-!” Peter squeezed his eyes shut, tears forming at the incredible sensation, the boy becoming a babbling mess.

“Yes, harder! D-don't stop...gh..Tony-!” Tony leaned back, gripping onto Peter while the boy held on, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around the man. “Fuck..” Tony held Peter close, the boy now seated in his lap. “Ghh..Ride me sweetheart.”

Peter whimpered as he pushed himself down, the new position filling him even more. Tony bit his lip and lowered his hands so he could roughly grip and slap at the boy’s ass. As he got close, he fucked the Peter more desperately.

Peter’s body bounced as Tony slammed into him. “Nnngh..ahh, shit, yes! R-right there!” Tony’s breath was hot against his neck, his breathing labored. “Ugh..feel good?”

“Nn yes-!!” Peter squeezed onto him. “Yeah? I’ll fuck you all night baby.” Peter reached down to grasp his dick as it bobbed and leaked against their stomachs. The man pushed his hand away and grabbed it with rough fingers.

“Let me do that for you, just hold on to me.” Peter jolted and whined as the man pumped. “Ahh, Tony!” Peter grabbed at Tony’s hair and sloppily kissed him, biting at his lower lip as he moaned into his mouth. “Ah, fuck yes!”

The pleasure of the boy’s voice drove Tony over the edge. The man continued to shakily stroke Peter as he clutched his body close, his pace quickening to a frenzy of thrusts. “Fuck! Peter..” As he came, Peter yelped at the new sensation.

“A-ah, Tony! Nnn, wh- there’s so much, s-shit! I-it's filling..!” Tony smirked at the boy's stutter and sharply bit his ear. “Mmm what? Hhh..what was that?” 

Peter’s body convulsed, nails digging into the man’s back as he came again, sticky cum shooting between both their stomachs.

Peter pushed the man down so they fell back onto the mattress. As they held onto each other, their bodies were hot and breathing heavy. Peter rested his head against Tony’s torso, the boy in pure bliss at the feeling of Tony’s cum oozing out of him.

Tony kissed Peter’s head and grinned. “So, how was your first time? Worth the wait? Worth waking up?” Peter lifted his head, a wide, blissful smile on his face. “What? Duh!” The boy leaned down to kiss the man while they laughed together. "It was amazing Tony.”

“You can say that again.” As he stared at Peter, his gaze softened lovingly. “I love you, happy birthday.” Peter flopped back down onto Tony’s torso as he clutched his body. “I love you too, thank you.”

The two laid there for awhile as Tony stroked the boy’s hair, until Peter broke the silence. “Hey Tony.”

“Hmm?” Peter lifted his head, a big grin on his face. “Let’s do that again.”

"What, want more now that you've had a taste?" Peter nodded, tapping his fingers against the man's chest. "Good luck keeping up old man." Tony smirked and rolled Peter over so he laid on top of him, holding down his thin wrists. “Hmm..all night?”

“All night!”


End file.
